


Help Me Remember

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was going smoothly as you snuggled on your couch with your snacks by your side and Supernatural on TV. However, the peaceful rest was cut short when you started hearing voices, out of nowhere, calling your name, asking you to wake up.  The voices soon turned into yelling, as you fought to stay conscious, but soon enough, the darkness took over, and you collapsed. </p>
<p>As you opened your heavy lids, a smell of whiskey and gunpowder hit your nose, making you wonder where the hell where you, and how you got there in the first place. After inspecting where you were, and getting familiar with your situation you were in, you realized that you were in some kind of parallel universe where the events of Supernatural are the reality. Or were you? Maybe you have been there your entire life, and what you thought to be a reality was actually an illusion created by someone? Guess you’ll just have to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Is and What Should Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like this chapter and will keep reading this series. I am very excited for this one :)

A bright white light filled the room when Castiel plunged the silver blade deep into angel’s chest, twisting it as well, to make sure. When the light died down, the soulless body slumped on the floor, covering a dark imprint of black wings. He put the blade away and scanned the room. When he saw who he was looking for, he began to make his way to them, gracefully advancing past corpses that coated the floor.

“Great timing, Cas,” Dean said as he took Castiel’s hand and got up from his position on the concrete.

“I always come when you call.”

Dean patted his jeans from the floor’s dust and looked past Castiel’s shoulder at the corpses covering the ground, then back at his friend. He let out a low ‘wow’ before clearing his throat, “Cas, I-”.

The dialogue between the hunter and the seraph was abruptly cut when the TV screen turned black. You threw the remote on the far corner of the couch before picking up your phone, unlocking it and going straight to the calendar. A smile crossed your lips as you saw ‘SPN Con’ scheduled for tomorrow. The tickets have been bought months ago, and the waiting was killing you, but finally, it was only a day away. You still couldn’t believe that in less than 24 hours you would see the cast of your favorite TV show. 

As you got up from the couch, you turned off yourself phone and threw it somewhere on the couch by the remote, and made your way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“Y/N,” a low voice, almost a whisper, called.

You spun around, looking for the source of the voice, but found none. Your heart started to beat fast and your breathing became uneven.

“Hello?” you directed your question into the darkness, but no reply came. You blamed the sound on the people outside and turned back to the kitchen. You opened the fridge and looked around it before finding what you were looking for. Grabbing the bottle of water, you began to drink it right away, not moving away from your spot near the fridge.

“Wake up,” the same voice from earlier called. In a moment of terror, you dropped the bottle, making the water splash everywhere. This time, the voice was more loud and clear, and you couldn’t blame it on the crowd outside. You grabbed a knife from a knife holder and screamed, “Who’s here?” When no reply came you spoke again, “I am calling the police.”

You ran back into the living room and grabbed the phone, but before you could dial, you felt dizzy and fell on the floor, dropping the knife and the phone in the process. You tried to get up, but with each passing second you kept losing control of your body and your vision was becoming blurry.

“Y/N” was the last thing you heard before the darkness took over.

The first thing that you noticed when you woke up was a strong smell of whiskey. You turned around on a hard bed and saw a bottle of whiskey, along with roll of bandages and a glass of water. Your throat felt dry, so you reached for the glass of water and chugged it down so quickly, couple drops of water ran down your lips, your chin and on your shirt. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, you looked around the room, dimly lit by a yellow light that sat on a nightstand near the bed. There were couple of shelves on both of the walls, filled with guns, knives and books. You were about the get up from the bed and examine them, but a soft knock on the door stopped you.

“Y/N? Are you awake?” a voice, sounding awfully familiar, came from the other side of the door.

You held your breath, not saying anything or moving an inch. After couple of seconds of silence, you heard sound of footsteps, becoming weaker with each second, signaling that the speaker left the door. You let out a breath of relief and very carefully got up from the bed. “Where am I?” you thought. “Did I got kidnapped?” You looked on one of the knife on the shelf; weighing all your options, which added up to one, you decided to take the knife and get moving. The knife felt perfect in your hand, as if it was the last puzzle piece that made you whole. You swallowed hard at the feeling before moving to the door. Placing an ear to the door, you listened for any voices or sounds; when none came, you turned the knob and opened the door. You started walking where your eyes took you, making couple of turns until you heard voices coming from a room. You hid behind a wall, close enough so you have time to run if you were spotted and to hear the dialogue.

“If we leave first thing in the morning, we might get there just after the noon,” the same voice that called for you earlier said.

“Okay,” another voice said before a long pause followed.

During that pause, your heart was beating at an abnormally fast pace and your palms began to sweat. You could distinguish those voices from any other; They belonged to Sam and Dean Winchester. The first thing that you thought was that it was all a dream, but it felt so real. You tried to tell yourself to wake up, but nothing was happening. Your train of thoughts was cut short when you heard your name being called.

“Have you checked on Y/N?” voice that sounded like Dean said.

“Yeah, I did. I knocked on her door, but she didn’t say anything. She is probably still sleeping,” the other speaker, that you thought to be Sam, said.

“I hope she is okay,” Dean said. “We don’t even know what the witch did to her, how are we supposed to help her?”

“Let’s just wait until she wakes up and go on from there.”

The sound of chair scraping the floor echoed before Dean said, “What if she doesn’t wake up?”

Sam didn’t reply to that and no more talk followed.

You tried to bring your breathing back down to normal, thinking for a logical explanation for all of this, but a sudden headache hit you, making you shut your eyes and let out a low cry.

 

 

_“Happy Birthday Y/N,” Dean said as he handed you a small box._

_You smiled at him and took the box. “Aww, Dean, you shouldn’t have,” you said as you started fudging with the wrapping paper._

_“It’s nothing big, but I thought you’d like it,” he added, awkwardly running a hand down his neck._

_You tore through the packaging and pulled out the object from it; It was a knife, but not any knife. You couldn’t help but let your mouth drop as you inspected it; the handle was carefully crafted with many patterns, differentiating in depth and thickness, as well as in color. On the metal, you could see an enochian symbols, looking similar to ones on Dean’s demon knife._

_“It’s a knife against demons, as well as angels,” he said, “You know, for protection.”_

_You smiled brightly as you took your eyes off the knife and looked at Dean. “Thank you so much Dean, I love it,” you said before hugging him tightly._

You instantly opened your eyes when the headache disappeared. ‘What the hell was that?’ you thought to yourself. Whatever it was, it felt real. It felt like a distant memory you tried to recall, but could only remember bits and pieces. 

You didn’t notice that your hands where shaking until the knife fell out of them, making a strong, piercing sound as it hit the floor. Your eyes widened in horror and you froze. You were about to run for your life when a voice couple of feet away from you said “Y/N?” You lifted your head and was met with a pair of green eyes, looking worried at you. You didn’t have time to say anything as the owner of those eyes brought you into a tight hug.

“Dammit kid, you scared us,” Dean said with a laugh in his voice.

You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything, too shocked, and instead nodded your head and turned to another man, Sam, that also had a huge smile on his face. Following his brother’s example, Sam came up to you and gave you a hug, which you returned with a slight hesitation. When he broke the hug, he looked you over for any sign of injuries. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

You opened your mouth, but no words came out. “I-I, um… I,” you stuttered.

Both of the brothers looked at you with confusion on their face and you knew if you didn’t say anything soon, more question which you didn’t know answer to would follow. “I am… good,” you said with a hint of uncertainty in your voice.

“You sure?” Dean raised his eyebrows at you. “I mean; you’ve been out for at least 24 hours. You sure you are feeling… Good?”

It was hard to say anything when Sam and Dean Winchester were staring at you, so you swallowed hard and once again nodded your head. You didn’t know what was going on, what you should say or do. What if you were not who they think you were? What were they going to do to you? 

As your mind raised through thousands of different scenarios, an awkward silence fell between you three, but it was broken when a fourth voice came.

“Sam, Dean. How’s Y/N?”

At the sound of your name, you spun around, facing a tall, trench coated man.

“Castiel.” The name left your lips without you even knowing, and you couldn’t close your mouth as you stated in awe at the man in front of you. 

Of course, you knew him from the show. You’ve seen his face countless of times, painted in blood, sweat, and anger, but this time was different.

His face was painted worry as he looked at you, but you didn’t have a chance to stare at him for too long as he engulfed you into a hug, pressing you tightly against his chest.

Sam awkwardly cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, while Dean just looked away annoyedly. “Your girlfriend is fine, Cas,” he said.

‘Girlfriend?” you thought. 

_The kiss was short, but not without passion, and when Castiel drew away, you were panting. Both of your faces were slightly flushed, and you casted your eyes downwards as you tried to think of something to say._

_“Y/N,” Castiel said. “I don’t know is this is the right thing to say, but would you want to be my girlfriend?”_

_Instantly, you snapped your he  ad at Cas. Hearing him say those words made your heart race even faster than when he kissed you. You couldn’t help the dopey grin that made its way to your face, and instead of answering you kissed him one more time._

 

 

“Y/N? Y/N?” You heard your name being called as the flash slowly subsided, and you no longer saw yourself kissing Castiel.

“Uh? What?” you said when you noticed Dean’s voice calling your name. 

“Cas was asking if you need anything.”

You turned your attention back to Cas who stood in front of you, no longer holding you to his chest. You didn’t even notice when you let go of him. He was looking at you, the worry still evident in his face.

“If there anything I can get for you? Or help you with?” he said as he ran his hand down your arm, the contact making you feel as if an electric wave went through your entire body.

You swallowed before replying. “No, thank you,” you said, not taking your eyes off him as you spoke.

Castiel took couple of second, just looking at you, before saying, “Okay. Y/N, please let me know if you need anything. I have to go right now, but I will come as soon as you call.” He kissed your forehead, gave you a smile as he pulled away, and vanished into thin air.

When Castiel disappeared, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. It was too much. Not only was it too much to process in such short time, but it also didn’t make sense. People don’t just appear in the universe of TV shows. Right? You didn’t know how you haven’t hyperventilated by then, but it was still too much to comprehend.

You turned back to the two Winchesters behind you. “I think I am going to go lay down,” you said, the first full sentence to leave your mouth that night. You didn’t know what was going to happen if you stay with them. What if they were going to ask more questions? What were you supposed to answer? It was better to avoid any conversation for now.

“Yes, of course,” Sam said right away.

“Call us if you need anything, we will be in the library,” Dean added.

You gave them a tight smile before turning back and finding the room from which you woke up in earlier. After number of tries, you finally found it, and after locking the door, you plopped down on the rough bed.

Thousands of thoughts raised through your mind, yet not single one could explain what was going on. You shut your eyes tightly, thinking when you open them you might be back in your small room, but when you did, you were still in the same room, guns and knives surrounding you.

You didn’t think of anything better to do than to fall asleep. Sleep solves everything, right? Well, at least that was the only option you had, and with the thoughts still in your mind, you went under the covers, and fell asleep.

 

_“Okay, so here’s the plan. Sammy and I will go through the front, find her and distract her, while you come from the back and gunk her,” Dean said while you and Sam checked the ammunition._

_“Sounds good to me,” you said, looking up at Dean._

_“Good, let’s get going.” Dean closed the trunk and moved toward the house._

_You opened the fence door and came into the backyard. It looked like any other suburban house; perfectly cut grass, a small table with a few chairs and a barbecue grill. If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought the house belonged to an ordinary civilian, not an insane witch that killed infants for her spells. You proceed to the back door, but when you heard screaming, you kicked the door open and broke inside. When you came in the room from where the noises came from, you saw Sam and Dean pinned to the walls. You ran up to Dean, “Where is she?”_

_“Behind you,” you heard a sweet voice of an elderly female right by your ear, but before you had a chance to turn around, you were hit in a head with a rifle. You fell on the floor, your vision going blurry and the room spinning. The witch kneeled in front of you and ran her hand down your cheek. She looked like a grandma that everyone in the neighborhood knew, the one that attended every town meeting and gave apples to kids for Halloween._

_“Get your hands off her or I swear-” Dean screamed as he tugged on the invisible restraining that had him pinned to the wall._

_The witch looked up at him, her hand still on your cheek. “Don’t worry child, I won’t do anything to your friend. Just going to test a new spell I learned,” she said and then turned back to you. “Ad alia mundi,” she murmured. Instantly, everything began to fade in black, and you could only hear your name being called until that as well faded into a background noise._

You woke up abruptly. Your entire body was on fire and you could feel drops of sweat rolling down your spine and stomach. You turned your head to the side and looked at the clock. ‘8:15 AM’

You sat up in the bed, your back against the headboard, and dropped your head in your hands. ‘What is happening?’ you thought. Whatever you dreamed about didn’t felt like a dream, more like a distant memory from the past that you tried hard to grasp, but it was gracefully slipping from your fingers, just like couple of flashback yesterday.

You took a deep breath and decided to go to the shower to wash away all the worries. After taking the shower and feeling more refreshed, you went to the kitchen to eat something.

“Morning,” Dean greeted you as you walked in the kitchen.

“Morning,” you said, giving him a small smile. It was still hard to act naturally around them.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked while sipping on his coffee.

You took a moment before replying. Should you tell them? But how are they going to react? You couldn’t take that risk, so you decided to lie. “I am good. Better than yesterday” you said.

“You don’t feel any different?” Dean said. He looked genuinely worried and you felt bad for lying. You were about to open your mouth and tell him the truth, but the sound of microwave going off made you stop. You smiled tightly and said, “I am sure. I am fine. Don’t worry.”

He nodded his head and gave you a low ‘okay’ before going to the microwave. The rest of the breakfast went smoothly, and no more questions about your well being followed.

“Okay, I am going to go to my room and get ready. Meet me in the garage in 15,” Dean said as he got up from the chair and left the room.

You almost choked on your coffee, and Sam gave you a confused look. “Where are we going?” you asked.

He gave you a shocked look, as if you just offended him. “Um, the case,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. When he still saw confusion written all over your face, he continued, “The vampire nest in Mason City that we’ve been talking for a week? Y/N, are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been acting strange since you woke up from the witch case.”

You gulped, “I-”

“Are you guys just going to sit there or get ready? I am not waiting for you,” Dean shouted from another room.

“Excuse me,” you lowered your head and quickly left the room, not noticing a suspicious look Sam gave you.

You have been on the road for about an hour when a flutter of the wings interrupted the silence.

“Oh my God!” you shouted when Castiel appeared next to you out of nowhere in the back sit. Your scream scared Dean, and he swirled the car, almost losing control of the wheal but quickly regaining it.

“What? What?” Dean shouted, and Sam turned around to see what happened.

You were breathing heavily and your eyes were frantically looking between Cas and Sam who were looking at you; Dean was too busy focusing on the road, but he was sending you glances through a rearview mirror.

“I-Um-I… I saw a roadkill,” you said.

Dean huffed. “Seriously Y/N? We kill monsters for living, and a roadkill still scares you?” he shook his head.

“Sorry,” you mumbled before lowering your head in shame. You felt a strong hand take a hold of yours. You looked up and saw Castiel giving you a reassuring smile. His hand was big, bigger than yours, but very soft, and it made you feel safe, even secure, and for some reason it felt right to have your hand in his, to feel him this close to you.  He took your hand in both of his and brought it up to his lips, kissing your knuckles. The action made butterflies appear in your stomach, and a blush crossed your cheeks.

“Hey, no shagging in the back,” Dean said, making your blush even brighter. You tried to pull you hand away, but Castiel wouldn’t let. He intertwined his fingers through yours and dropped his hands down on the seat, kissing the top of your head after.

You reached Mason City at about 1 PM due to few stops at diners and for gas.

“Okay, so everyone remembers the plan? Sam and I will go through the back, Y/N and Cas, through the front,” he said while checking the syringe with dead man’s blood. “Sawyer told me there are supposed to be about four or five of them, so be careful,” as he said that, he looked at you.

“Okay,” you nodded. He handed you the syringe and closed the trunk.

“Let’s get rolling.”

The place that you came in looked like a set from a horror movie. It was an abandoned mansion, and what made it even more eerie was that all the windows were nailed with planks, only small streaks of light passing through slits; the flashlight only helped you see so far, and at one point you almost ran into a spider web.

You and Castiel proceeded through the mansion until you heard something fall on the second floor. You both shared a look before deciding to go upstairs, Castiel in the front and you behind him. You almost reached the last step when someone pulled you by your shoulder and yanked you back, making you roll down the stairs and slump on the floor.

“Y/N!” Castiel screamed and was instantly by your side. The fall made you a little dizzy, but you could see a figure coming behind Castiel. When it came close enough, you could tell it was not one of the boys.

“Behind,” you shouted. Castiel spun around, but it was too late. The vampire smacked him away and Castiel went flying to the other side of the room.

“Sorry sweetheart, can’t let your angel boyfriend save you now can we?” the vampire said. He slowly walked to you, the predatory look in his eyes making you shiver. You shoved your hand in your pocket, taking out the syringe that Dean gave you, but the vampire kicked your hand, making the syringe fall, and stepped on it. The horror washed over you and you backed away, until your back hit the wall.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it as painless as possible,” he said as he knelt in front of you. You closed your eyes and you could feel his breath on your neck, his teeth lightly scraping your neck, but then they were gone and your vision was filled with a bright white light. When the light died down, you opened your eyes and saw the vampire’s lifeless body on the floor, and Castiel standing over it. Next to him was three more bodies, their eyes burned out and smoke coming out of them. You heard quick steps coming and then you saw Sam and Dean, blood all over them.

“Y/N, what the heck?!” Dean pressed, “What’s going on with you?” Now all of three men were looking at you as you got up from the floor. Even Castiel was looking suspiciously at you.

You looked down at your hands, looking over a bruise that formed from falling down the stairs, then back at the men. You took a deep breath before saying, “I don’t know how to explain.”


	2. I've Never Been in Love Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting new chapters every Wednesday and Sunday.

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know how to explain’?” Dean said, his voice higher than usual, as he motioned around with his hands.

“That is exactly what I mean,” you shouted back at him. For the first time in those 24 hours, you let your emotions, your panic, your confusion and shock, take over you. “I don’t know what ‘the witch’ did to me,” you added with air quotes. “Listen guys, I don’t know who you think I am, but this is probably some mistake. I know this might sound crazy, but I am not from here,” you added, gesturing around.

At your words, all three of the men gave you a puzzled look, looking at you as if you were speaking in another language. You ran a hand down your face, disappointed that they don’t understand what you are trying to say. Heck, even you didn’t understand what you were trying to say.

After couple of seconds of an awkward silence, Dean broke it by clearing his throat. “What do you mean by ‘You are not from here’?” His voice was lower, more soothing, and he slowly approached you, as if afraid that you might run off.

You looked up at him. This time there was no confusion on his face. He seemed as if he genuinely wanted to know what was going on with you, and wanted to help. That warmed your heart, and you felt that there might be hope at getting to the bottom of this situation. You took a deep breath before speaking again. “I was in my house, watching a TV show called Supernatural,” you said. At the name of the TV show, both brothers looked at each other, sharing a mortified glance, before looking back at you. “You all,” you looked at all three of them, “were actors in that show. The last thing I remember was going to get water from my fridge, and then I was hearing voices. They were calling for me… saying my name and ‘wake up’,” you added with a sigh.  “Then I blacked out and woke up in the bunker,” you finished and looked at them. You could see they were processing the given information, looking at each other and silently communicating.

“I think I know what the witch did to her,” Castiel broke the silence, making you and the brothers look at him. “It’s an old spell, very powerful one. It replaces victim’s memories with false one.”

“That would make sense why she thinks we are actors from some soap opera,” Dean exclaimed, looking between Sam and Cas.

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean before continuing. “Yes. Most of the spells casted by witches wear off by themselves, given a time between twenty-four hours to a week, but I cannot guarantee how long it will take for a spell like this to wear off, or if it will wear off at all.” He finished and looked at you. His eyes were glossy, and in them you could see so much compassion. He wanted to help you, and he was hating himself for not knowing how.

You didn’t want to admit it, but everything that they just said was making perfect sense to you. It would explain the dream you had earlier in the morning and the weird feelings you got from Castiel. Still, could something like this be possible?

Dean could see you contemplating, so he pulled out his phone and began scrolling through it. “If you still don’t believe me, look at this,” he said and gave you the phone.  You took it and saw a group picture of all of you: Castiel, Sam, Dean and you. By the beer bottles in your hands and dim lighting, as well as dopey smiles on your faces, you could tell you were in a bar. Sam and Dean were sitting on one side of the table, looking into the camera and laughing at the same time, while you and Castiel were on the other side. You were looking at Sam and Dean, laughing at their silly faces, while Castiel was looking at you, studying your features as if you are a rare diamond he was searching for his entire life, and finally found.

 

 

_“Your first vampire nest Y/N, congrats,” Dean said with a grin as he came to the booth with beer bottles in both of his hands._

_“Thanks Dean,” you smiled at him as you took a bottle._

_Sam took a sip of his own beer. “That was really impressive for a first time,” he said._

_“Yeah, you should’ve seen how Sammy handled his first vampire nest,” he said and then laughed. “I mean he almost got turned-”_

_“No I didn’t,” Sam cut him._

_“You totally did.”_

_“I did not.”_

_“Yes you did,” Dean said before taking a sip of his beer, indicating that the discussion was over._

_Sam was about to fire back at Dean when Castiel appeared next to you._

_“Hey Cas,” you said as you turned your head to him._

_“Hello Y/N,” he smiled at you. “Sam. Dean,” he looked at both brothers, and they greeted him with a smile and a nod._

_Dean popped open a bottle and passed it to Castiel._

_“Thank you,” he said before turning to you. “How did the hunt go?”_

_You took a sip of your beer before replying. “It went really smoothly. Much easier than I expected, actually,” you said. “No broken bones, only little scratches,” you added with a laugh._

_“Yeah, Cas. I mean, you should’ve seen her, how easily she wiped them,” Dean looked at Cas before smirking at you, making you blush._

_You felt a hand on your knee, and looked up at Cas. “I knew you would do well,” he said. “You are a very skillful hunter; it is only normal that you would do good.”_

_His praise made the entire bar go into a background noise, only his voice clear in your head. You bit your lip, trying to contain a huge grin that was bound to spread on your face as his words washed over you. “Thank you, Castiel,” you said, looking into his eyes and enjoying the overflow of blue in them._

_His eyes were fixed on yours as well. “You are welcome,” he returned, his hand still on your knee._

_You two could have probably stared at each other for the rest of the night, but a high pitched female voice broke you out of your gaze._

_“Hey guys, do you mind if I take a picture of you? It’s for the bar’s magazine,” a girl with a Californian accent said, a camera ready in her hands._

_You all looked at each other, and when no one protested you turned back to her. “Sure.”_

_“Great. Just all look in camera and smile,” she said before disappearing behind the camera. You all followed the instruction, and turned around towards her._

_Maybe it was the alcohol, or the left over adrenaline from the hunt, but Sam whispered something into Dean’s ear, making the older brother fall into an uncontrollable laughter. At the sound, you turned to them, and you couldn’t help but smile at their happy faces. Seeing them like that, worry free and cheerful made a giggle of your own leave your lips._

_As you looked at the brother, you didn’t notice that Castiel was looking at you; His eyes were studying all of you, taking everything in: how your hair shined as they flowed due to the ceiling fan, how your eyes sparkled under the dim bar light, and how his heart fluttered every time a smile crossed your lips._

_“3, 2, 1, cheese!”_

“Y/N. Y/N, please open your eyes.”

You slowly opened your eyes, and your vision was instantly filled with blue orbs. They were full of worry, but soon that worry was gone, and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks God,” Sam said from the back.

Castiel helped you get up from the ground, before he and Dean both spoke at the same time. “What was that?”

You patted your jeans from the ground, collecting your thoughts as you recovered from the flashback. “I, um… had a flash- a memory - I don’t know what it was. I remembered something,” you raised your eyes at them. “I remembered the bar that this picture was taken in.” You handed the phone back to Dean, who took it, and then looked at Cas. He was standing next to your, holding you close to his body as you still felt a little wobbly. Being so close to him, it felt… right. You might have not known what was going on around, not remembered anything, but when you were with Castiel, you felt as if you belonged.

While you were in your little trance, Sam and Dean shared a few words before turning back to you. “Cas, can you zap Y/N back to the bunker? Sammy and I are going to make some visits, see if anyone can help.”

Cas nodded at Dean, and after you all said your goodbyes, you were back in your room in the bunker. You sat on the bed and let out a long sigh. It was a long day. The bed dipped as Castiel sat near you. Like earlier that day, he took your hand in his, and ran a thumb over your knuckles.

“I am sorry,” he said.

You tilted your head at him. What did he mean he was sorry? He saved your life today. What can he be sorry for? You are the one who did not tell him or the brothers the truth earlier.

“For what?” you finally spoke after a moment of silence.

“When you and the Winchesters’ went on the witch hunt, I insisted that I come with you. But, you said you would be okay,” he said. His jaw clenched and his hold on your hand tightened. He turned his head to you, and it looked like he was about to cry. “I should have never let you go alone.”

Your heart ached at his heartbroken expression. You lifted one of your hands, the one that Castiel was not holding, and placed it on his cheek. Immediately, he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch.

“It’s not your fault, Castiel,” you said as you ran a thumb over his cheek. The feeling that you got earlier from Castiel, when you got a flashback to the moment in a bar, and when he held you earlier, you felt it again: the unbearable love for the angel.

You moved closer to him. The sound of the mattress screeching made him open his eyes; your face was now closer to him, making his eyes widened. He was not sure whether he should pull away or not; since you don’t have your memories and the memories of you two being together, would it be right to kiss you? He didn’t have much time to think as you pressed your lips against his. For a moment, he didn’t kiss back or move at all, so you started to pull away. When he fell your lips leave him, he was pulled back into reality. He quickly placed his hand on the back of your neck, and brought your lips back together. His lips moved slowly against yours before his tongue slipped in, drawing random patterns inside your mouth. You two moved perfectly in sync, as if the kiss was a dance that both of you knew by heart, rehearsed and performed it a thousand times.

After a while, the kiss came to an end, and you both pulled away. His eyes were fixed on yours, and even if you wanted, you couldn’t pull yours from his. Looking at his eyes felt like looking at the sun from the depths of water.

 

 

_“I can’t believe I am going to finally meet him,” you spoke from the back seat of the Impala. You’ve been hunting with the Winchester brothers for three months now, but still haven’t had a chance to meet their “angel”. You were starting to think that they just made him up, as a coping mechanism or something._

_“Just be prepared, he is kind of weird,” Dean said as he glanced at you from a rearview mirror._

_“Weirder than you?” you said, at which Sam chuckled and Dean scoffed._

_When you reached the motel, Dean was first to enter the room, then Sam, and finally you. You saw a silhouette standing by the far window of the room, looking outside at the park._

_“Cas?” Dean spoke._

_The silhouette turned around and came out of the shadow. “Hello, Dean.”_

_As he came out of the shadow and into the light, your breath was caught in your throat. The man looked mesmerizing. His blue eyes stood out in contrast to his dark, muffled hair, which stuck in different directions, as if he was running his fingers through them not a minute ago. He was wearing quite a few layers of clothing: a tan trench coat on top of the suit jacket, but it didn’t hide the fact that he had a nice figure._

_He caught your gaze on him, and as if he just noticed you were present in the room, his eyes widened at you. For a second, you two looked at each other, but he quickly averted his gaze, and his perplex expression quickly changed back to his expressionless face as he made his way to you._

_“You must be Y/N,” he said. He spoke your name so softly and silky, as if it was a holy word, and it made you want to hear him say it again._

_“I-yes. I am Y/N,” you said. By now, your cheeks were painted with a light shade of pink, and if you listened carefully, you could probably have heard the sound of your own heart beating against your rib cage._

_“You have been quite the topic in heaven. I am glad to finally meet you.”_

_You gulped down before replying, “Me too.”_

As you opened your eyes, you saw Castiel. It felt like just a second passed, but in that second you went through a day. A day when you met Castiel.

“Y/N.” Castiel’s voice brought you back to reality. “I promise you, I will find a way to bring your memory back.”

You smiled at him. “I know.”


	3. Good Riddance

Couple of days have passed since the failed vampire hunt and the unrevealing of your situation. Dean has called everyone he knew he thought could help, but no has dealt with anything similar to your case. Sam and Castiel went through almost every book that might have usable information, but it seemed as if not even Men of Letter’s archives held anything useful for your situation. You all were starting to lose hope.

“Sam, I am telling you, this is the last thing we got.”

“Man, I am just not sure. It can be dangerous. Last time she single-handedly got all three of us.”

“What are you planning?” you said as you entered the library.

At the sound of your voice, both boys snapped their heads at you, looking as if they were just caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Sam opened his mouth, trying to quickly come up with a lie, but only ‘umm’, ‘we’ and ‘its’ left it.

Dean broke the silence. “We want to go back to the witch’s house.”

You walked closer to them, and took a sit by the table. “Okay,” you said. “What for, exactly?”

“Well, since there’s nothing in Men of Letter’s archives, and no one I called has any info, we thought maybe the witch has something,” Dean said. “When we were in her house, she had a shelf with tons of books. I am sure she used at least one of them to learn the spell that she casted on you.”

You took a moment to think, nodding your head at Dean as you processed his suggestion. It was a scary idea, to go back to the witch who attacked you, but you were short on options. So, you decided then that it was worth a try. You took a deep breath and said, “Okay, when are we leaving?”

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other, surprised that you didn’t find their plan crazy, but was actually on board with it.

“It’s already evening. Let’s take the rest of the day off and get moving tomorrow morning?” Dean said as he turned his attention to you. You nodded your head. For the rest of the night, the brothers spend the time with their noses buried in books. You, on the other hand, let yourself relax in your room as you tried to mentally prepare yourself for the next day’s trip.

The next morning all four of you were in the Impala, driving to the witch’s house which was about two hours from the bunker.

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked.

Since finding out that you did not have any memory of the hunting life, the boys, or him, he was always by your side, helping and assisting you with anything you needed. Despite the fact that he never said it, you could feel that he was sad that you didn’t remember him and your relationship. It was true; you didn’t remember it, but you didn’t need to. You loved Castiel. You felt it every time he talked to you, every time he offered his help, or just simply stayed with you. You felt his love for you through all those small actions, and you felt your heart swell each time. You didn’t have to remember every small detail to know that you loved him.

You smiled at him. “A little bit nervous, but excited. Hopefully this will work and by tomorrow I will be back to normal.”

Castiel gave you a crooked smile, a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. “I hope so too.”

After about an hour more of driving, you made it to the house. When you turned your head to look at the house, a strong headache hit you, making you give out a small whimper and snap your eyes closed. Right away, Castiel tried to use his grace to sooth the pain, but it was no use. Thankfully, the headache lasted only a few seconds. In that moment, you saw the face of the witch, the house, and its backyard. As the headache died down, you opened your eyes and breathed out heavily. You turned to Castiel, giving him a reassuring smile and saying, “I’m good.”

As you came out of the car, you quickly found the witch’s house. It looked exactly as from the dream you had couple of days ago.

Dean came up to the door and twisted the doorknob. The door was unlocked, and before coming inside, he gave all of you a look, silently telling you to be on guard. You all made your way to the house. On the inside, the house looked exactly the same as you saw in the dream, except now it looked as if no one but tons of dust and few cockroaches occupied it.

You made it to the main room of the house, the room where you were hit with the curse. One of the walls had built in bookcase that had tons of different books organized on it, with few other books laing on the nearby table.

“Okay, let’s do this quick. Don’t make any noise,” Dean said, and you all went to work. You opened and scanned through every book on the shelf, hoping to find the one that the witch used. Boys were doing that as well, but it seemed that they weren’t lucky as well. Several minutes into the search, and you were starting to get nervous when not a single book looked useful.

“I think I found it,” Sam said as he held a small, pocket sized book. You, Dean and Cas all made your way to him to see the it. The text was in Latin, so you couldn’t understand what it was saying, but Castiel was right next to you, and as his eyes skimmed through text, he nodded his head and said, “Yes. This is the book.”

A smile of relief graced your face, and you let out a laugh, not believing that this craziness will soon come to an end.

“Okay, we can celebrate later, let’s get going,” Dean said as he started to turn around towards the hall.

“Leaving so soon?”

You all turned around, and there she was, the witch. Her hand was bleeding, and the next thing you knew, she placed it on the wall by her side, and bright white light filled emitted from there. When it died down, Castiel was nowhere to be found. Fear started to take over you as she slowly approached you while cleaning the blood from her hand on her flower patterned blouse.

“Sorry. Not a fan of angels.” She smiled sweetly. Her fake kindness was making your stomach twist, and you took couple of steps back, hiding behind Sam and Dean.

Dean was slowly reaching for his gun that was hid in the back of his jeans, but the action did not go unnoticed by the witch.

“Induraverunt,” she said under her breath, and all three of you went flying to the nearby wall, making the book in Sam’s hand and Dean’s gun fall to the floor in the process.

“Criminals always return to the crime scene.” She came to stand in front of you. “How are you doing, child?” she said as she caressed your cheek. You flanged away from her touch, and her previous smile turned into a frown. She pulled her hand away and then slapped you. “Should be thankful. I could’ve just killed you.”

At the action, Dean tugged on the invisible force that kept him pinned to the wall, but to no avail. He was about to say something, but Sam beat him to it.

“We have a proposal for you,” he said. Both you and Dean snapped your heads at him. You never talked about any proposal. Even thought you had no idea what Sam was about to do, neither of you showed it, and acted as if everything was going by the plan.

“Yes?” She turned her attention from you to Sam, and walked to stand right in front of him. “What kind?”

“We know you are scared. You’ve been the target for past two months.” At Sam’s words, the frown on the witch’s face deepened, which made Sam gulp down with nervousness, but he continued. “If you help us revert the spell, we promise not to hunt you anymore. And, we will let other hunters know that you have been dealt with.”

The witch took a moment to study Sam’s face, looking for any glimpse of lie, but when found none said, “Okay. I trust you. But, only under one condition: I tell you how to revert the spell. You are doing it yourself.”

“Deal,” Sam said.

It took witch only couple of minutes to gather the ingredients that you needed for the spell. She placed them on a nearby table, together with the book that Sam found earlier.

“Page 83, section 2.7. You will find all the instructions there,” she said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I-” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as Castiel appeared right behind her. He placed his hand on the top of her head, and white light emitted from her eyes and mouth. Not a few seconds later, her lifeless body fell on the floor, smoke coming out of her eyes.

“Cas!” you shouted.

He turned his head to you, and right away the force that was holding all three of you went away, and you were back on your feet on the floor. You quickly ran up to him and hugged him tightly, burying your head in his chest and relishing in his warmth. Even though Sam and Dean were with you, you were still frightened that you didn’t had Castiel by your side. It felt wrong to not have him with you when dealing with evil.

He returned the hug, holding you tightly to his body and not wanting to let you go. Neither Sam nor Dean had the audacity to break your moment, so they let you be while gathering the ingredients that the witch placed on the table.

After some time, you broke the hug. As you pulled away, Castiel noticed a red imprint on your cheek, and anger quickly bubbled up inside of him. He brought his palm to your cheek, and the stinging feeling left you within seconds. He glanced at the body lying on the floor, his palms turning in fists at the thought that someone dared to hurt you, and he wasn’t there to prevent it. You saw him visibly tense, so you ran a hand down his arm, turning his attention back to you.

“Thank you,” you said and smiled.

Your smile always managed to lift up his mood, no matter what the situation was. It was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. The anger poured out of his body, quickly being replaced with love and happiness, and he smiled at you. “Always.”

As four of you made your way to the car, Dean was scolding Sam.

“What were you thinking? She could have killed us,” Dean said as he opened the driver’s door. “I don’t even understand why she believed you.”

“What else was I supposed to do? Just wait till she killed us?” Sam said and got into the passenger seat. “Even if it didn’t work, we had nothing to lose.”

Dean mumbled something under his breath. Sam had a point, and that made Dean grumpier. You and Cas were already in the back seat, and you were holding giggles as you listened to the brothers’ arguments. They were such dangerous hunters, feared by every monster alive, yet sometimes they acted like two 10-year-olds, arguing about every small thing.

As the impala roared to life, you placed your head on the window, watching the scenery change, not noticing your eyes closing and the sleep overtaking.

 

_You, Sam and Dean were doing research in some lousy diner. Dean kept pulling the string on the clock by your table, making a bird come out of it and quack each damn time. You were starting to lose it, and it seemed that Sam too. After about fifth time, Sam stopped Dean’s hand for good.  Dean didn’t pass an opportunity to tell Sam that he should laugh more, but Sam just brushed off that comment._

_As you all continued on with the research, Sam started to seem extremely suspicious, always looking at Dean’s beer bottle and him. Dean was too busy looking at the laptop to notice that, but you did._

_“I figure by nightfall; iron rounds will work on the sucker,” Sam said as he closed the laptop._

_You all reached for a beer. Sam handed you the bottle himself, leaving Dean to take the only bottle left._

_“Sweet” Dean took a sip from the bottle, but when he tried to put it back on the table, he couldn’t get it off his hand._

_At Dean confused stare, Sam almost spitted his beer, unable to control his laughter. You had to cover your mouth with your hand as you opened it wide in shock._

_“You didn’t,” both you and Dean said at the same time as he held his hand with a beer bottle glued to it._

_“Oh, I did.” Sam pulled out a tube of glue from his pocket before laughing again._

 

All four of you were standing in the dungeon. Dean was mixing the ingredients in the bowl, while Sam skimmed through the text and told Dean what to put next. Castiel was by your side, holding your hand as you looked down on the floor. You couldn’t believe all this would finally come to an end. You couldn’t wait to have your memory back and be back to your normal life, whatever it was.

“Okay, Y/N, it’s time,” Sam said when Dean was getting ready to put in the last ingredient. Castiel moved away from you. Leaving you to stand alone in the center of the room.

You took a deep, shaky breath.

“Are you sure you want to proceed?” Sam said when he noticed your nervous state.

You smiled at him, but it didn’t reach your eyes. “If this works, you might just save me; if it doesn’t, at least we tried.” You nodded your head, indicating for him to continue.

“Reddere quod accepit,” Sam said, and threw the last ingredient in the bowl. “Imple memoriam in mente.” As he finished speaking, a purple smoke came out of the bowl and poured on the floor, covering the entire ground and reaching your feet. At first, you didn’t feel anything, just stood there, waiting. But as seconds passed by, you started to feel lightheaded. Soon enough, your legs felt like cotton, and everything in front of you became blurry. You felt that you were falling, but you couldn’t do anything. You couldn’t control your body, and distantly, you could hear your name being shouted. The last thing you remembered was Castiel’s hands on you, preventing your body from hitting the floor.


	4. Help Her Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good guess will be that I will be posting new chapters once a week.

As you opened your eyes, you saw all three men kneeling in front of you. Castiel was holding you to his chest while Sam and Dean crouched near. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw that the smoke was still spread over the floor, indicating that you have not been out for too long. As seconds passed by, you felt that your body did not hurt, nor was there any headache, but most importantly, your memory was not back.

“Y/N?” Dean said.

You looked at him, then at Sam, and finally at Castiel. “It didn’t work,” you said. As soon as those words left your mouth, you could see the last glimpse of hope leave Castiel. The lively blue in his eyes shifted to a darker one, and he casted his eyes down as he held you closer to him.

Dean got up from the floor and started pacing around the small room. “Maybe we did something wrong? Maybe she gave us the wrong ingredients?” He ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. He came up to the table and started flipping through pages of the book. “Sam, are you sure you translated the text right? Maybe we- “

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, making Dean stop his jibber jabber and turn back to you, Cas and Sam. You could see that Dean did not want to believe that the spell didn’t work, but the longer he looked at you, the more reality of the situation settled in his mind.

You clang to Castiel’s trench coat, bringing his attention back to you. “What are we going to do?” you asked the question that everyone in the room was afraid of.

 

 

It’s been about three days since you tried the spell. In that short period of time, you have visited countless numbers of witches, voodoo-doctors, and shamans, but not any of them knew how to help you. You were starting to lose hope, but also coming to terms that this might be your fate. Yet each time you let your hopelessness show, Castiel would be there for you, trying to lift up your spirit and remind you that he will not let you down on his promise.

You and the boys came back from an appointment with shaman, sadly with no results. The man did some ritual, sang a song and sprinkled you with herbs, but the only thing that came back to you was a headache, and not from a vision.

You slumped in a chair, Dean, Sam, and Cas joining you not a few moments later. Dean dragged a bottle of whisky from the corner of the table and poured each one of you a glass. As the liquid entered your systems, a comfortable silence settled in the library. Everyone was absorber in their own thoughts, which were all about you; how to help you, to be exact. You, on the other hand, used the liquid in your glass to take your mind off the situation, thinking about how nice a vacation by the beach would be right now. No witches, no memory losses, just sand under your feet and a gentle ocean breeze flowing through your hair.

As you strolled down Cancun in your mind, Dean’s voice, rather excited, brought everyone’s attention to him.

“How did I not thought of her before?” he said as he brought his phone to his ear.

You looked at Sam and Cas, but their faces were painted with the same confused expression as yours, and you all turned to Dean. The man was too deep in whatever he was thinking about to answer your unspoken question, and he waited for whoever it was he was calling to pick up the phone. After few moments, they did.

“Vera? Hi, this is Dean. Yeah, from Mission Ridge. Oh, how can I forget that.” A wide grin spread on Dean’s face as he listened to the woman’s voice on the other line. You could faintly hear a laughter coming from the speaker. “Well, listen, I remember you telling me that you have a clairvoyant acquaintance. No, nothing bad. It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when we meet. Yeah, that’ll be great. Okay.” While supporting the phone with his shoulder, Dean got up from the table and came up to one of the shelfs, picked up a small notepad and a pen that laid there, and came back to the table. He jotted down what seemed like an address, threw couple more innuendos to the woman, and then hanged up. The smile was still on his face when he turned to the three of you, and you swore you could see sparks in his eyes.

“Y/N, we are getting your memory back,” he said.

Not only yours, but everyone’s eyes widened in shock as Dean’s words echoed through the library. In fact, you all were so shocked, that no one spoke a word for a few seconds.

“Care to elaborate on that?” Sam said.

As if he only then realized that he did not give any details, Dean spoke again. “Yeah, yeah. Listen, there’s this woman in Sioux Falls. She’s supposed to be one of the best psychics around. Vera, the chick that I just talked to, told me about her the last time I saw her,” he said. “For some reason I just totally forgot about her.”

As you listened to Dean, you slumped lower in your chair. You were getting tired of having your hopes raised, only to be crushed later by a sentimental look from a witch or shaman who “couldn’t see anything”. You knew you couldn’t give up, but you didn’t want to go through that experience once more.

“Y/N?” Castiel’s voice sounded near you.

You turned your head to him and raised your eyebrows. You were too exhausted to reply.

“Let’s try this. This might be it.”

You could see the determination in his eyes. Even though he saw the hope leaving you with each day, he wasn’t ready to give up. He was going to do whatever he had to to help you, even if you did not see the point.

The determined look in his eyes made you feel bad for being pessimistic. You couldn’t say no to those eyes and the determination behind them. You sighted before a small smile appeared on your lips.

“Sure. Why not?”

 

 

Less than a day later, you got to Sioux Falls. The psychic’s name was Aqil, which already sounded more promising than Tommy, Steve, or Tiffany that you met before. You got to the house in the early morning. It was one of those wretched, worn, houses that you saw in between newer, fresher ones. The type that always made you wonder whether anyone occupied it. The grass looked as if it the generations had passed since it was cut last time, and the flowers, or what was left of them, were brown and rusty.

‘Good start,’ you thought.

After you climbed the squeaky steps to the house, Dean was about to knock on the door, but it opened before his fist could reach it.

“Dean. Nice to meet you, boy,” she said. A tiny lady with rather long hair was standing in the doorway. Her almond colored skin shined under the morning sunlight, looking as if she just rubbed oil on her face. Her hair, the color of coffee bean, fell down to her waist, twisting and waving from the roots to the tips, looking as if she just came out of the ocean salt water and reminding you of the beach.

“Sam. Castiel. Y/N. It’s nice to meet all of you,” she said as she looked at you, her height making her raise her eyes to look you in the eyes.

You all made your way to the main room of the house where a round table was located. There were only two chairs there, both opposite of each other. Aqil motioned for you to take a seat by the table, and for boys to get comfortable on the couch near the window where blinds were closed, making it hard to orientate around the room.

As you sat in the chair, Aqil paced around the room, collecting small bottled and ziplocks with different contents.

“May I take blood from your hand?” she said after she set up a bowl on the table and sat in her chair.

You hesitated for a second, but nodded your head. You extended your hand, and Aqil took it. She pulled out a knife out of her pocket, and made a cut on your palm, guiding you to hold it above the bowl. When few drops fell in the bowl, she let you pull back your hand. You watched her add other ingredients; some liquids, herbs and gooey substances. She mixed together everything that was in the bowl, and when the content looked more like a spinach dip than anything else, she pulled out a match. After whispering a phrase under her breath, she lit up the match and dropped it in the bowl. Instantly, the content lit up in a bright fire, illuminating the dusky room. The fire died down as fast as it got caught, leaving only smoke behind, which Aqil inhaled sharply. For a minute or so, she did not speak a word. A dead silence settled in the room as she kept taking deep breaths and furrowing her brows from time to time.

After some time, her eyes turned to you, and you sat up straight, ready to hear what she got to say.

“You are a lucky girl. The witch didn’t know what she was doing,” she said. “Could have wiped your memories forever. Instead, you just have to remember.”

“What?” The word left your lips without you even thinking. Was there finally hope for you?

Judging by the boy’s reaction, who were now up on their feet and instantly by the table, Aqil’s words surprised them as much as they did you.

“What…what do you mean “she didn’t know what she was doing”?” you managed to say.

“I could see what kind of spell she wanted to do. It’s an ancient and complicated spell; Only experienced witches can perform it without any mistakes,” she said. “The witch that you dealt with unsuccessfully tried to cast it on you. Some of the effect of the spell did fell on you, but not all of it. You can get your memory back.” At her last sentence, you could feel your heart beat rapidly against your rib cage, threatening to break through. There was it; the words that you have been waiting to hear. _“You can get your memory back.”_

“What do we have to do so Y/N gets her memory back?” Castiel, who was standing by your chair, said.

At Castiel’s voice, the witch turned her attention from you to him, and a small smile settled on her lips.

“Help Her Remember,” she said. She saw the confusion on all of your faces, so she took a deep breath and spoke again. “Because the witch didn’t perform the spell correctly, it will wear off gradually as Y/N remembers more and more events from her life. For example, looking at a picture might make you remember the events before you took it, or visiting a place you had visited before, but you probably already know that,” she said. “Go to places you’ve been before, talk to people you talked before, live the life you lived before, and it will all come back to you.”

 

 

“Castiel,” Aqil called as you and Castiel almost made your way out of the house. She motioned for him to come over.

Castiel turned his head to you and said, “Go to Sam and Dean. I will be back shortly.”

You nodded your head, and turned back out of the house, leaving Castiel alone with Aqil.

 

As Dean, Sam and you sat in the car, waiting for Castiel to come back, you were repeating Aqil’s words in your mind. _“Go to places you’ve been before, talk to people you talked before, live the life you lived before, and it will all come back to you.”_ Your life, the life before you lost your memory, was full of hunting demons and monsters. Will you have to hunt them now, to bring certain parts of your memory back? And how were you supposed to talk to the people you talked before if you did not remember them? You would need a lot of help from the boys, since they knew more about you, your circle of friends and the places you have been than you.

“I feel like this is some sick, twisted version of “Overboard”,” Dean said, breaking the silence in the car.

Both you and Sam chuckled at that, but when the silence settled back in, so did the reality of your situation. You were going to have to work your ass off to bring your memory back.

Several minutes later, Castiel came back. He sat with you in the back. Judging by the pondered expression on his face, you could tell that Aqil said something significant to him.

“What did you talk about?” you said.

Before replying, Castiel turned to the car window and looked back at the house.

 

_Castiel’s POV_

Castiel stood in front of Aqil, waiting for her to tell him whatever it was she stopped him for. Before speaking, she took both of his hands in hers, and a smile that graced her lips earlier at the sound of his voice came back to her face.

“Don’t worry angel, your girl is going to be okay,” she said.

At her words, Castiel’s mouth dropped slightly, and he casted his eyes down on the floor as sorrow took over him.

“Will it work? Helping her remember events from her past?” he said.

“It will if you help her,” she said and squeezed Castiel’s hand harder. “Even in her current state, she still loves you. Your love is so strong, that not even the spell can erase it from Y/N memories.”

After hearing her say that, Castiel finally raised his eyes at Aqil. He expected to see pity or compassion, but when looked into her eyes, he saw none of that, only sincere smile on her lips, which reached her eyes and made few wrinkles appear.

_Castiel’s POV end._

The Impala roared to life, bringing Castiel’s attention back to present. He turned his head and looked at you. Your face, so familiar after being together for so long, yet each time he looked at you, he found something new that fascinated him. He lifted his hand and placed it on your cheek, running his thumb over. Instinctively, you leaned into his hand, relishing in his tender touch.

You stayed like that for few long moments, not saying anything; the only noise being heard was Impala’s tires hitting the rough asphalt as not even Sam or Dean dared to say a word.

“I will help you remember, Y/N.”


End file.
